Trivial Gift
by O'Rei'nji Fishcake
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang bocah dari keluarga kaya raya yang dapat memiliki segalanya, berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi,yang bisa menjadikan harapannya terwujud hanyalah seorang bocah tersesat, yang ia temui saat pestanya selesai./"Karena, kurasa itu semua lebih mahal dan berharga daripada apapun," cengirnya/ Happy belated birthday for Uzumaki Naruto!/ Mind to READ and REVIEW?


Namikaze Naruto, seorang bocah berwajah manis bersurai pirang, tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada dua kotak bingkisan yang baru saja dibukanya. Sebuah helicopter remote-control yang bahkan lebih panjang dari kedua rentangan tangannya dan sebuah robot mainan yang hampir menyamai tingginya keluar dari kotak berwarna merah dan kuning tersebut. Tanpa nama, tanpa sebuah kartu ucapan. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Bunyi tok tok terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya, lalu muncul seorang pria tua yang Ia kenal dengan nama Danzo, lengkap dengan baju butler dan _trolley_ yang berisi sarapannya. Ia menatap pria yang merupakan kepala pelayan keluarganya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda," sapanya dengan nada sopan—yang menurut Naruto memuakkan.

"Ya," jawab Naruto pendek.

Kemudian Danzo menyerahkan telpon wireless putih kepada Naruto. "Kushina-sama."

Naruto meraihnya dan segera menempelkannya pada pipi kanannya. "Ohayou Kaa-sama."

"Ohayou, sudah menerima kado dari kami? Kau suka kan?" ujar suara seorang wanita dari sebrang.

"Ya Kaa-sama," ucap Naruto datar.

"Kami akan tiba di Jepang 1 minggu lagi, selamat bersenang-senang di pestamu hari ini, Naruto." Lalu terdengar nada sibuk setelah itu, tanda bahwa hubungan telfon sudah diputus.

Naruto menyerahkan kembali telfon itu kepada Danzo, yang sudah selesai menyusun rapi sarapan Naruto di meja di atas pangkuannya— Naruto. Setelah membungkuk sesaat, kepala pelayan yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu segera menghilang dari kamar Naruto.

Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto menatap sarapannya sebentar kemudian memandang lagi kearah dua kotak yang baru saja dibukanya. Kali ini dengan tatapan kecewa, senyum miris terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

Apa ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' saja sebegitu mahalnya?

* * *

"Trivial Gift"  
Naruto and The Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Dedicated to our our beloved character's birthday  
Uzumaki Naruto

Dozo!

* * *

Naruto menatap kesibukan yang ada di ballroom tingkat 1 rumahnya dari lantai 2 dengan tatapan bosan. Oh ayolah, dia baru saja berusia 7 tahun hari ini dan orang tuanya sudah mengadakan pesta semewah ini. Bagaimana dengan 10 tahun yang akan datang? Akan jadi apa? Ah, membayangkannya saja terasa melelahkan.

Yah tapi setidaknya dia bisa melewatkan kelas—privat—Ekonomi dan Biolanya hari ini. Maaf saja, melihat grafik naik-turunnya harga saham bukan hobinya. Dan musik? Dia lebih suka mendengarkan daripada memainkan, sebenarnya. Oke, Naruto mungkin baru berumur 7 tahun, tapi pola pikirnya sudah cukup dewasa, bahkan kau bisa menjajarkan pengetahuannya setingkat dengan murid smp saat ini.

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana? Anda suka dengan design dekorasi yang kami pilihkan?" tanya salah satu pelayannya yang—tiba-tiba—ada di belakangnya.

"Ya, lakukan saja yang terbaik Haruno-san," balas Naruto.

"Dimengerti," jawab pelayan cantik yang mempunyai nama panjang, Haruno Sakura tersebut, lalu berlalu entah kemana.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya asal. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kaca tinggi yang merupakan sekat antara ruang tengah dengan balkon di lantai 2 itu. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon. Menatap kearah taman yang ada di bawahnya dari sela-sela pagar pembatas balkon. Lagi lagi ia menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang tuanya, tidak perlu mengadakan acara mewah, berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya plus beberapa kue saja pasti sudah menyenangkan. Oh atau dia bisa saja mengundang sahabatnya. Tapi, itu sih kalau dia punya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa dianggap sebagai sahabat hanyalah kucing jenis toyger berwarna orange gelap miliknya—namanya Kurama—yang suka bergelung dipangkuannya, makan, malas-malasan, bermain, tidur. Ah betapa damainya menjadi seorang kucing, mungkin nanti dia bisa berdoa agar dilahirkan kembali menjadi seekor kucing—oke, Naruto mulai ngelantur.

Naruto duduk, menjulurkan kedua kakinya keluar melewati celah pagar pembatas, kemudian mengayunkannya. 'Teman ya? Hmm,' batinnya miris. Tidak ada satupun seseorang yang bisa Ia akui sebagai teman sejati, bukan hanya sekedar penjilat dengan senyum palsu yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai temannya. Yah Ia mengerti, ini adalah salah satu dari resikonya menjadi seorang putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan keluarga kaya raya nomor 1 di kotanya—atau mungkin lebih luas daripada itu. Tapi sungguh, kalau dia bisa memilih, dia lebih suka terlahir dan menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana, namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Tuan Muda, anda baru saja mendapatkan kiriman bingkisan lagi," ujar pelayannya yang bernama Ebisu yang—tiba-tiba—ada di belakangnya. Oh kenapa semua pelayannya suka muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya?

"Taruh saja di kamarku," balas Naruto.

"Baik," ucap Ebisu, lalu segera menghilang.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Naruto membuka semua kotak yang ada di kamarnya dengan tidak semangat. Sobekan pita dan kertas tersebar dimana-mana, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli, toh pelayannya selalu siap membersihkan kapan saja.

Semua isi tiap kotaknya sama. Berisikan barang mahal dan nama pengirim, itu saja. Tanpa ucapan apapun. Tapi ada satu hadiah yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, beratas namakan Shimura Sai, yaitu sebuah cincin dengan permata berlian biru safir—yang menurut author masih kalah cantik daripada mata langit musim panas Naruto, oke abaikan. Ia melempar kotak mungil berisikan cincin tadi secara asal.

Naruto segera mengambrukkan badan kecilnya ke tempat tidurnya secara keras. Kurama bangun dan mengeong, kaget karena goncangan hebat yang terjadi tiba-tiba. "Ah maaf," ujar Naruto pelan sembari mengelus kepalanya sayang. Kurama memejamkan matanya keasikan, kemudian bergelung didada Naruto—yang segera dipeluk oleh pemiliknya.

Ia melirik kearah jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya, masih pukul 10 pagi. Ada waktu 4 jam sebelum Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk pestanya nanti. Ah pestanya? Memang kapan dia menginginkan ini semua? Ini semua adalah keingingan orang tuanya. Ketika dulu, Ia bertanya untuk apa mengadakan pesta seperti ini, Ayahnya berkata, untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan antar dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika teringat. Tali persaudaraan? Yang benar saja, teman saja dia tak punya.

Ah sudahlah, daripada memikirkan semua hal tak masuk akal itu, lebih baik dia tidur.

.

.

Musik jazz yang mengalun indah, dinding yang di sulap sebegitu mewahnya, jejeran kue-kue kelas satu, anak-anak dengan pakaian branded yang menempel di tubuh terawat mereka. Naruto menghela nafas capek, bukan ide bagus ternyata mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu undangan pesta ini. Hei, apa yang lebih tidak wajar dari bocah seperti mereka yang suka mengobrolkan tentang strategi bisnis dan saling memamerkan hal mewah yang mereka alami? Setahu Naruto anak-anak seperti mereka harusnya mengobrol tentang hobi masing-masing, imajinasi liar mereka, tentang tokoh yang mereka idolakan atau apapun hal menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Sebenarnya, berapa umur mereka?

Naruto melirik mesin waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, pukul lima sore. Ia mendesah lega, akhirnya pesta aneh ini berakhir juga. Ia mengamati sebentar orang-orang yang sedang merapikan ballroom lantai 1—mengembalikan ke nuansa asal.

Kurama melompat kepelukan Naruto ketika Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ah, kau menungguku ya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus punggungnya. Naruto menurunkan Kurama, kemudian melepas jas dan dasi kupu-kupunya lalu melemparkan ke sembarang arah.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, memanfaatkan kesibukan semua orang untuk diam-diam keluar dari mansion keluarga Namikaze ini. Langit sudah berwarna jingga di atas sana, langkah kaki Naruto berhenti di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari mansionnya—Ayahnya.

Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana. Bunyi cring cring dari rantai ayunan terdengar ketika Ia mengayunkannya. Naruto menatap langit yang berangsur-angsur menggelap dengan tatapan sedih, sampai kedua mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan taman sendirian. 'Mau apa anak itu sendirian di sini? Hari sudah malam pula,' batinnya. Hei, mengaca dulu Naruto.

Anak itu menoleh kearah Naruto, lalu berlari kearahnya, belum sampai di hadapan Naruto anak itu sudah tersungkur duluan. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Um," jawab anak itu, menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto diam menatap anak itu, matanya berwarna hitam kelam, rambutnya berwarna midnight blue dengan potongan yang menurutnya cukup aneh, kulitnya putih semulus porselen. Ia memakai stelan jas berwarna biru tua yang terlihat manis ditubuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu rumahnya paman Minato?" tanya anak itu.

"Eh?" Naruto tak mengerti, Ia kenal dengan Ayah?

"Kau tersesat ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, Ayah menyuruhku untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun putranya paman Minato, di jalan tadi aku turun untuk membeli snack sebentar, tapi waktu aku kembali aku tidak menemukan mobil Aniki, jadi aku berjalan sampai tiba di sini," jelas anak itu panjang.

"Ah sebenarnya aku sangat malas, kalau bukan karena ayah yang memaksa pasti aku tidak datang," gumam anak itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tertarik.

Anak itu berlali ke salah satu ayunan—lalu diikuti oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian dan lagi pasti semua orang yang datang membosankan. Aku tidak yakin tapi, mungkin saja putra paman Minato sama seperti anak-anak yang kukenal, suka kemewahan, dan hal aneh lain," jelas anak itu sambil sesekali mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya.

Naruto terkikik pelan mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau tidak suka hal-hal yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, intinya mereka semua membosankan, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus kesana, jadi kau tahu rumah paman minato di mana?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto menahan senyumnya.

"Bisa tunjukkan aku dimana?"

"Tunjukkan? Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana"

"Ah, terdengar lebih bagus, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak tentu saja," ujar Naruto yakin. "Ah iya, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke," ujar anak itu tanpa menyebutkan marganya.

"Sasuke, sebelum kita kesana aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang ada di ayunan sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya, pesta ulang tahun putra paman Minato ini sudah selesai dari mmm kira-kira satu jam yang lalu," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Dan kau benar, orang-orang yang datang semuanya membosankan."

"Tapi.." Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke—yang masih menatapnya—dan nyengir lima jari. "Sepertinya aku tidak suka barang-barang mewah ataupun hal-hal seperti itu."

Mata Sasuke membulat lucu, Sasuke anak yang cerdas, jadi untuk sekarang Sasuke sudah mengerti situasi yang dihadapinya. Bahwa bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini adalah..

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku Sasuke"

Putra paman Minato itu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kerumahku, mungkin kakakmu ada di sana," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengabaikan ajakan Naruto.

"Bosan, lelah, dan rasanya aku membutuhkan angin segar," jawab Naruto. "Di rumah berisik, kau tahu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang disampaikan Naruto, dan tentu saja Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Orang tua yang suka seenaknya melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan, teman-teman palsu yang ada di sekeliling mereka, tumpukan barang tidak berguna yang ada di kamar mereka.

Mereka. Sama.

Naruto melompat turun dari ayunannya, kemudian berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, dan menyerahkan apa yang didapatnya ke tangan Naruto yang terulur di depannya. Naruto mengamatinya, sebuah burung origami berwarna baby blue.

"Kuharap suatu saat kita punya sayap dan bisa terbang bebas kearah yang kita inginkan sendiri," ujar Sasuke

Angin berhembus kencang. Naruto menatap Sasuke, kaget dengan kata-kata yang didengarnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum paling tulus yang pernah Ia berikan.

Naruto terpana, kalimat itu..

Hanya kalimat tulus seperti itu saja yang ingin Ia dengarkan selama ini. Dan anak di depannya inilah yang mewujudkannya.

Naruto tersenyum senang, menggenggam hati-hati burung kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

.

.

Di sanalah Naruto berdiri, di sudut balkon gelap yang ada di lantai 2, memandang langit malam musim gugur di luar sana. Ia meringis kecil, teringat waktu Ia berumur tujuh tahun dan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Dan tepat seperti bayangannya, sangat melelahkan malah.

Ia mendengus pelan melihat menara gelas wine dan kue-kue beralkohol yang terhidang di dalam sana. Hey, seingatnya tamu-tamu yang hadir di pesta ini berumur tak lebih dari 20 tahun. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit tak berbintang—lagi. Yang memang terlihat lebih menarik daripada mengamati perempuan-perempuan yang setengah mabuk di dalam sana. Sweet-seventeen? Huh benar-benar manis, pikirnya sarkastis.

"Bersembunyi dari pestamu sendiri, Dobe?" tanya suara baritone di belakang Naruto.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke yang sekarang ada disamping Naruto.

"Tumben, biasanya kau selalu datang saat pestaku sudah selesai, kau kan tidak suka keramaian"

"Membalas kebaikan seseorang," balas Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir, ah waktu itu ya. Musim panas, 3 bulan lalu, saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ketujuh belas—yang tidak kurang membosankan dari pesta Naruto saat ini. Dengan baik hati, Naruto menemani Sasuke yang sedang bad mood disana. Mereka berdua diam-diam merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke sendiri di kamar Sasuke setelah itu. Sangat sederhana, tapi Naruto tahu kalau sebenarnya itulah yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Sepertinya, pestamu lebih menyedihkan, Dobe," ujar Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, Teme"

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di taman waktu itu. Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi sahabat baik sampai sekarang—walaupun selalu saja bertengkar. Yah, tapi seperti itulah mereka. Saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Ah iya, Otanjoubi Omedeteou," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya yang—sangat—jarang Ia perlihatkan ke orang lain. Dan..

Jepret

Naruto berhasil mengabadikan senyum itu ke dalam ponselnya.

Senyum Sasuke musnah seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Usuratonkachi?"

"Mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku, aku tahu kau tidak membawa apa-apa," sindir Naruto.

"Hapus! Aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu nanti, hapus itu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau selalu saja mendapatkan hadiah aneh dariku, padahal aku tak bermaksud memberikannya," gumam Sasuke.

Oke, setelah origami burung itu, Naruto mendapat batu berukir aneh yang ditemukan Sasuke di pantai, gelang karet seharga 30 yen yang Sasuke menangkan dari permainan ketangkasan, dan hal-hal sepele dan murahan lainnya—yang menurut 'teman-temannya' sampah.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Karena, kurasa itu semua lebih mahal dan berharga daripada apapun," cengirnya.

"Oh, tapi mungkin aku bisa menjual foto ini ke fansmu di sana," ujar Naruto licik—bercanda—sembari menggoyangkan ponselnya dan menatap para perempuan di dalam ballroom.

Naruto keburu berlari sebelum Sasuke mengejarnya. "Kembali kau, Idiot."

* * *

Kalau kau memberikan sesuatu dengan tulus  
Betapapun sepelenya itu  
Kurasa itu bisa merubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari apapun.

Happy Birthday,  
Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya saya bisa ngepost fanfic ini. Sedih juga rasanya, hanya bisa merayakan ulang tahun Naruto dengan fic abal seperti ini orz udah telat pula ngepostnya orz

Tapi ini tulus dari hati saya yang paling dalam/hehapaan

Once again, Happy Birthday Naruto. Hope you will win against on ninja war and become the next hokage soon^^

So, REVIEW ya~ ayo kita berantas silent reader dan mari budayakan revieeew!


End file.
